Hermione Granger And The Wizarding World
by Dramionelover68
Summary: Hermione Granger is an ordinary girl..or so she thinks. Suddenly she is tossed into a new world full of danger and darkness, but also magic and friendship. Will she survive in this new world? Or crumple under the pressure? Only time will tell. Please be nice, its only my first fanfic! Updates will hopefully be weekly, but its up to school about that matter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Hermione's Childhood**

There was once a young girl. She had deep chocolate brown eyes, buck teeth, like a beaver and big, bouncy, brown curls. From a young age, she showed that she was very intellectually advanced and had great dreams for her career when she was older. She loved school and would do anything for her friends.

_Her name was Hermione Granger._

Hermione's first day at school went by like a dream. She made friends and was as happy as a four-year-old would be. Four years flew by and Hermione and her parents had to move to accommodate her parents' work. As intimidating 3rd grade is, it is even harder to be the new girl at a new school AND have to start 3rd grade. That day, Hermione answered every question the teacher asked and even reminded the teacher to assign homework! She caught some dirty looks from her classmates and shook them off. But, at the end of the day, no one offered to be her friend. Hermione was crushed. She had many friends back at her old school and relied on them for moral support. As the years went by, Hermione became more and more disliked by her peers. She earned the titles "Know-It-All", "Teacher's Pet" and "Freak" and, on the outside, these words didn't affect her. Sadly, on the inside, they crippled Hermione very badly. By the time she was 10, turning 11, she was a reserved, shy, quiet girls and had absolutely no friends.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Witch? **_**(Hermione PoV)**_

"Hermione, honey, wake up! It's your birthday, you're officially 11!" came my dad's voice from doy the stairs. I yawn as I stretch and take in the morning light streaming from my bedroom window. "Coming Dad!" I holler down the stairs as I staggered down the hall to the bathroom. As usual, my hair was a shaggy, tangled mess and I sighed. "Here goes nothing" I mutter, as I attempt to control my hair. After a quick bathroom break, I made my way downstairs. Our small, cheerful kitchen greeted me. As I sat down, my mom passed me a full English breakfast including bacon, eggs, sausages and more! I was delighted, then suddenly remembered that she had school today. I shuddered as I remember that fateful day after school, when the bullying had begun.

_Flashback_

_Hermione is making her way to a peaceful tree in the school courtyard. She is clutching her book, as if it might fly away. Suddenly dark hands reach out and grab her, dragging her to the back of the school. Panic fills her and she desperately tries to squirm away from her captors. They are too strong and drag her behind the school, where no one could find them. "Look at her, the Teacher's Pet. Asked for extra homework, can you believe it?" came a shrill female voice. I recognized her as one of the "popular" girls in my class. "Lets see how she likes asking for it now!" came another voice, a boy's this time, kicking her straight in the chest. Hermione shrieked, it was so painful! They kept on punching and kicking for another few minutes, then left, looking for more prey. Hermione was left there, moaning, and clutching her ribs. Staggering back to class, she collapses and immediately falls unconscious._

_End Flashback_

"Hermione, better get ready for school." said Helen, my mom. "K, mum" was my answer. I gathered my books and set off.

After a long 6 hours of school, I finally get home. I plop down on my comfy armchair and start reading. Mum and Dad are working, my nanny, Martha takes care of me. She is currently making dinner. She had just started on the veggies when a tawny brown owl swoopes into the*p house and sits on the edge of one of our chairs. Martha and I scream, trying to bat it away until I see a scroll tied to its leg. "Martha, stop! I think it's carrying something!" I yelled, trying to be heard over the who-whoing of the owl and the smack of wood on wood as Martha's rolling pin missed the owl. Martha calmed for a minute as I untied the letter from the owl. "I'm a...a... WITCH?! How is that possible?" I shout, disbelief filling my features, as I read the letter. "I...I don't know, sweetie." was the only response I got out of Martha.

When my parents got home and had eaten their dinner, we started to discuss the pros and cons of going to this new school, Hogwarts and, ultimately, I was to go. If only I had known what would happen in the years to come.

**A/N: Sorry about the length! Review would be nice! Constructive criticism please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I will try to improve grammar, but alas, its the best I can do. For some reason, Google Docs won't catch the dumbest mistakes sometimes. Sigh...**

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley-Part 1**

Where was I going to get school supplies from the list that came with my letter? I was pretty sure that "dragon hide gloves" and wands were not sold in London. Luckily, I was able to send an owl to Hogwarts, addressing my problem. A letter came with the owl and told me to go to the Leaky Cauldron. I wasn't sure where it was, but, after a little exploring, my parents and I stumbled across a sad looking pub, with a beat-up sign that read "Lea y C ul ron". I inferred that it was originally Leaky Cauldron but London's weather over the years had beat the paint off. As my parents conversed with the bartender about how to actually get to Diagon Alley, I stared around the depressed-looking bar. Someone (or something) was slurping a mug full of a red liquid and a wizard was chugging a bottle that was labeled "Fire whiskey". Others chatted in low voices, at small tables around the room

After my parents were finishing speaking with the bartender, we walked out to the back of the pub. "So all you gotta do is tap this brick three times with yeh wand. To find the brick again, just remember yeh just gotta count three up and two across" said the bartender, Terry or Tim or something. "Thank you very much, Tim, but we don't have a wand. Could you do it for us?" said mum, breaking the silence. "K, just for you, ma'am" responded the bartender. "And me name is Tom". He quickly tapped the brick three times with a short stick with a few knots coming out of it. The bricks slowly slide out of the way, with no help whatsoever. They just trickled into the war...as if by magic. Which Hermione inferred, probably was. My dad started talking. "Hermione, sweetie, the man over there told us to go to the big, white building first. It's called Grindrods and its a bank. At least, that's what I think he said. I'm not sure."

I wasn't listening. I felt the magic surrounding me and I wanted to give the world a giant hug. I felt like I belonged here. I saw mothers scolding their kids for running off, shopkeepers shouting their prices for potion ingredients, owls and other magical supplies and friends talking and buying school year things. While Mum and dad shuddered as owls swooped overhead and kids yelled, I just felt energized. Then I saw the fear in my parents' eyes. "I...I.. can go alone, if you'd like…" I suggested hesitantly, "I've already found Gringotts." "What do mean, honey?" said mum. "We'll always be here for you, no matter what" Dad nodded his head in agreement. "Well, no time to waste, let's go!" said dad loudly, breaking the awkward silence.

Once they arrived at Gringotts, a goblin greeted them. Hermione attempted to not shrink away from him, as her consciousness was screaming at her to panic and run away. She could see the same thoughts flitting through her parents' heads and decided to talk first. "Can I exchange some pounds to whatever wizards use for money?" Hermione quietly asked. "Give it here" the goblin, Ironthorn, who had introduced himself when the Granger family was still taking in the magnificent Gringotts, growled. Her parents handed her a check and she handed it to him. He then gave her some strange gold, silver and copper coins. "The gold coins are gallons, the silver ones are sickles and the copper ones are knuts. 29 knuts to a sickle and 17 sickles to a gallon" Ironthorn explained roughly. "Your check accounted for 123 gallons and 3 sickles. Here is a small part of the overall sum. Goodbye." And with that, he disappeared behind the desk and the Grangers lead themselves out of the wizarding bank, pockets filled with strange money. .

After getting robes and well as visiting Flourish and Blotts (a bookstore which Hermione absolutely loved), Hermione and her parents went to Ollivanders, where the finest wands were made, according to the other wizarding families whom they had asked where the best wands were made. As they walked in, a musky scent assaulted their noses, and a cold voice sneered."My, My, what do we have here?

**A/N: YAY! ITS LONGER! Sorry 'bout the cliffy. But if you've read Harry Potter through and through, you should know who the cold voice was.**


End file.
